The present invention generally relates to a leveling device which can be applied to various existing equipment, to level and facilitate proper use of the equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to the use of a level designed to be used with conventional exercise equipment including barbells.
It has long been the practice among weight training enthusiasts to conduct their training using such barbell equipment. Generally speaking, such equipment includes an elongated cylindrical metallic bar, along with circular, plate-like weights removably positioned adjacent the ends of the bar. A variety of lifts can be performed using such equipment, and for this purpose the trainee can either be standing or laying in a supine position on a weight bench for example. Particular exercises, using barbells can develop the biceps and triceps of the arms, the deltoid and pectoral muscles of the shoulders and chest, and other muscles of the upper body.
It has been found, that when exercising with free weights and a barbell in this manner, various problems have been encountered. For example, when exercising, the trainee may tend to lift the weight on the barbell favoring the dominate side of his body. Thus, if a person is right handed, the tendency may be to lift more with the right side of the body when using free weights. In this way, the trainee's body naturally develops more on the right side, yielding undesired effects from the weight training exercises.
It has also been found, that it is desirable to be able to perform the exercises without a helper to keep the bar straight. Also, for beginning weight trainees, it is desirable to learn the correct way to perform the exercises, so as to yield the desired results of muscle development. For both beginning and experienced weight trainees, having too much weight on the barbell is a common problem which may lead to accidents or injury. A good indication of having too much weight on the barbell, is if the trainee is not able to keep the barbell level while performing the exercises.
Another problem encountered when training with free weights, is the necessity to balance the weights on each end of the barbell so that the weight is over the center of the bar to reduce the risk of accidents or injuries resulting from an unbalanced barbell.